Finding Hope
by ladocevitaxoxo15
Summary: Jared finds the love of his life, but what happens when he makes one mistake and she falls into someone elses arms? FYI: This story is NOT finished, I'm publishing this to get the first few chapters out there because there's been a family emergency and I am just now getting the chance to put these chapters on here. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**As the snow was falling on the cold, November ground I was preparing myself to move to my old hometown of La Push, Washington. I was already here but it didn't seem real to me, but one thing was for certain I was excited to see everyone that I left behind and also my father who is now my only parent since my mother passed away a year ago of breast cancer. I was so worried about rather or not my father would miss me like I missed him, but regardless of me living all the way in Montana and my father living here, he's always tried his best to be a part of my life and he really did play his role raising me no matter how many states away I was.**

 **I got into my dad's large four door truck and he looked at me with the biggest smile ever on his face, my father was part of the Quileute tribe. My father paid tribute to his Pacific Northwest in anyway most do, my father sticks to his ways and his ancestors that's what I love about him. My dad was a big hunter, he always taught me that you cant always rely on grocery stores to supply your food, but he was also the biggest softy there possibly was. Whenever my mother left my dad, she took me and left my brother Paul. My brother became a werewolf at just sixteen, following in my fathers footsteps and protecting those of our people. I've always been so close with my brother and all of his friends, but one of them I really stayed in contact with and that's Jared. Jared has always been my favorite, even with me moving so far away we managed to stay in contact with texting, calling, and video chatting. Plus, I am his imprint and everyone knew it so it wasn't such a huge deal when we told everyone how close we are. Paul accepts and so does dad, they loved Jared and I was so nervous to see him in person since it's been well over six years since I last visited Washington.**

 **"Paul is on patrol right now, I wasn't sure about your classes. I figured since you're graduated high school you would be interested in going to our community college here, I want you to stay close to your roots and also make a future of yourself. They offer nursing classes, figured that would be something you'd be interested in," this was already getting off to a good start considering my dad was never accepting of my dream of becoming a registered nurse but I'm happy he's finally coming around. "And your car came in already, its waiting at the house," I smiled and we pulled into the driveway and there stood everyone I remembered from here; Sam, Emily, Leah, Seth, Embry, Quil, Jacob, Paul even, and my Jared. Jared was the first one I ran up to and wrapped my little arms around his neck. I stood at just 5`1 and Jared was 6`3, so me wrapping my arms around him meant nearly jumping on him in the process.**

 **That night we decided to have a little dinner with all of us and we even had a bon fire and talked about our ancestors. It was such a hard topic to really talk about, we held grudges against others for coming on our territory and ruining us but I know dad has always truly held a grudge against vampires because one killed his first born prior to getting married to mine and Paul's mother and having us. I didn't think much of it, I disagree exactly with keeping grudges but Paul and my father was more alike where I'm more like my mom. I could not hold grudges against anyone, honestly I didn't see the point because it doesn't change things one bit. But on the plus side, Jared and I was finally spending more time together and I couldn't be even more happier than I was right now. He even walked me home from First Beach and hugged me goodnight, and I can seriously say that I went to sleep with the biggest smile ever on my face for the first time in a long time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next day was the day I got to go register for classes down at the community college, I was still thinking about last night with Jared and how much fun I had. For once I didn't have a single worry on my mind, I was happy and okay. I was just worried about how long that happiness would last, but I hope it would for awhile.**

 **My dad walked into my room, "Grace, do you need me to drive you down there or are you going to yourself?" I wasn't really sure,"Dad, I think I need some time to grow as an adult. I think it would be better if I went myself so I can talk to them about my nursing... I just don't want you mad, I'll be safe." and I walked out of the door into the snow, I loved this weather and we only had two weeks until Thanksgiving and I was so stoked! Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas were my favorite holidays ever and they was always well celebrated in my culture on both sides.**

 **Whenever I got to the college, there was many familiar faces there I felt as if I was more of a dressy person compared to the others though and it made me feel a little socially awkward. I just shook it off and went to register for classes, whenever I seen the woman at the desk she reminded me so much of my grandma on my fathers side, she wore glasses that nearly set on the tip of her nose and she had dark skin with hair that reminded me so much of long, black curtains she raised her head up and smiled, "You must be Grace Lahote? Paul's baby sister! What a wonderful surprise! Your brother has told us so much about you already, we went ahead and got your schedule by the way all printed off for you, classes will start in a week for you at 8 am-3:30 pm, and if you need _any_ help don't be afraid to contact me and I will gladly help you out the best way I possibly can!" and I smiled kindly and walked away. I was getting more and more excited to start my nursing classes, I was finally moving forward in my life and I knew my mom would be so proud of me for this. I got into my car and looked at my schedule; **

Biology 2010

Biology 2020

Biology 1430

Biology 2230

English 1010

Math 1010

Psyc 1030

Psyc 2130

 **( I don't know how all schools are, but here where I live in Washington, theres are the classes you need to actually fulfill becoming a registered nurse! And in real life, yes that's my major. I will gladly answer any questions about it since it's so hard to get accepted into!)**

 **I was so happy with my schedule though, I would be getting all of my classes over with and I would be a registered nurse in the matter of a years time! ( but no, this doesn't happen in real life its more like three-four years.) Jared called me, "Hello?" I answered, I heard laughing on the other end so I was guessing he was around a group of friends and that's why there was so much noise, "Um.. want to go on a date with me tonight?" I kind of giggled, he sounded like such a nervous little boy it was adorable. "Yes, I will. Pick me up at 7, I have to get ready and do some cleaning around the house. Dad went hunting this morning and of course his precious little girl is stuck helping him while Paul is at the college and I'm the only one there, just text me when you're on your way," and I hung up and sped off home.**

 **I was getting so excited for my first real date, and I was beyond glad it was with Jared though because I truly liked him and me being his imprint just meant we had more of a reason to work on things. We've been friends for years, but just recently started 'talking' about two years ago, but with me living so far away and him living here things were much harder for us to officially date or anything like that. So I was glad things were actually working out between us and I was looking forward to our date. Whenever I got home I went ahead and laid my dinner outfit out and went to help my dad clean the deer, "So, heard my baby girl was going on a date tonight with Jared? I'm glad you found a good one, he's a really good kid. I was surprised he didn't become head alpha though with that blood going through his veins and I'm being the one to form right after Sam did at such a young age."**

 **We talked a little bit about my date and then I went upstairs to start getting ready. I took my shower, shaved, washed my hair and washed off my body and then got out and dried myself off and put my favorite lotion on. I dried my hair and just simply curled my hair and got dressed, I could feel the butterflies in my stomach and it almost made me sick. I felt like I was just meeting him for the first time, like I was going on a blind date or something, but I've known him my whole life and this wasn't anything close to being a blind date. Then I seen him finally pull up and I got into the truck and we drove off to my favorite place ever to eat, Panera.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whenever we got to Panera, we ordered our food and then just started talking about everything from our past to our futures. I never really realized how much we truly had in common until today, he had a secret passion for reading just like I did and we both loved beach walks because it clears our heads. Jared hasn't had it easy at all, whenever he was just three he lost his mother from a car accident and his father was never in his life until he was sixteen which was when he went to live with him after his grandma was having too many health issues, and Jared knows his father only ever had anything to do with him because he turned into a shape shifter like the rest of their family. It was truly nice to just talk and not really focus on how things were in the real world, to just take a break. After dinner we decided to go on a walk at First Beach, it was so beautiful out. There was so much snow, so the ocean didn't look like it usually would on a spring day or a summer day. But it was mid- November and it was perfect, the leaves were already orange, red, and brown and it made me smile. "So, we should really do this more often, it would be so fun!" Jared smiled like a little boy on Christmas morning, "Yeah, that would be amazing, it would be nice too. Nights like this really relax me so much."**

 **He walked me home and kissed me on the forehead goodnight, but before he left he asked me the question I've been wanting to hear since we were just kids, "Grace, I was just wondering.. We've been close for awhile now, well our whole lives and we have so much in common, you are my imprint and everyone approves.. I was just wondering if you would officially be my girlfriend?" of course I nearly screamed YES! and he walked home and I walked inside. Whenever I got inside Paul and my dad was sitting on the couch watching football, the smell of vanilla and musk nearly hit me all at once, home sweet home. I got upstairs and I decided that I would go ahead and call it night because I was extremely exhausted. But Jared never left my mind and I'm thankful.**

 **The next day was of course just a normal day, I figured I would be more excited but that just seems to be impossible. I haven't spoke to Jared since our dinner last night and I've texted him, only to get a read but no reply. I was home all by myself, so I figured I would just do some cleaning and then try to search for a job to keep my going while I'm here and in nursing school also. I wanted to do something different with my bedroom and bathroom though, I was so glad my dad gave me the master bedroom and master bathroom so I wasn't stuck sharing a bathroom with sloppy Paul. I decided to find some cute ideas, as I was looking I realized how different I was from the others in my family. I was the only girl, who unlike Leah, didn't turn into a shape shifter, I was just human and normal which sucks. I really didn't enjoy decorating everything in things from my culture, I loved my culture but I was more into bright colors because bright colors made me happy and gave me a huge piece of positivity. Which being positive seemed much harder just because right now, I just wanted my mom more than anything and I didn't understand why Jared just was ignoring me like he was, it just aggravated me so much.**

 **I continued looking for ways to fix my bedroom and bathroom while waiting for someone to come back home and Jared to answer, sure enough my dad walked through the door and he told me that Jared was with Embry who got hurt really bad in a car accident and the injuries wasn't something that their kind could just heal because they was so bad. I felt really bad for getting so upset at Jared for just ignoring me when he was just being a good friend to his friend. I felt awful, I decided to just stop texting him and wait for him patiently. But in the meantime, I was going to decorate my bedroom and bathroom.**

 ***two hours later***

 **I was very pleased with what both rooms looked like, I was in awe over it too because it was just so perfect.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A few days went by without hearing from Jared, but I was trying to keep that off of my mind and I started thinking about how I would be starting my new job at a close by Walmart. But a part of me was still really hoping Jared was okay, I knew Embry getting hurt wasn't easy for him or the rest of the crew, but I didn't think they would be this hard either. I figured I should just go by and make sure Embry is okay, all I knew from the information I had was Embry was staying at Jareds so maybe if I go by there Jared will be home too and we can finally talk. I pulled into Jared's driveway and walked onto the porch of a small, little two bedroom cabin and knocked on the door. Nobody answered so I just walked in anyway, when I walked in I noticed how messy the house was left and I'm guessing it was just from Jared taking care of Embry so he didn't have time to really clean. But I looked into the kitchen and seen a healthy, walking Embry feeding his face so I walked in there in shock. "What in the world? I thought you was hurt? Are you okay? Where in the hell is Jared?" I was so confused, but I knew something was wrong when I heard moaning coming from the bedroom with the door shut. Embry grabbed my arm, "You do not want to go in there, just come with me!" but my body was pushing me to the door even though my heart was telling me what I was about to witness is going to kill me.**

 **Sure enough, I opened up the door and there laid** ** _my Jared_** **in bed with someone else. I didn't know the girl, she wasn't familiar to me, and she looked at me dead in the eyes and pushed Jared off of her. Jared looked up at me with shock a crossed his face, my heart shattered. My whole childhood and my teenage years, wasted on someone who was ignoring me for someone else. I was suppose to be his imprint, he just asked me out and the next day he was ignoring me like I didn't even exist. A huge piece of me wanted to just walk away but I couldn't make myself, I was just standing there with tears in my eyes and a huge lump in my throat. I noticed a tugging at my arm and I just let Embry take me to my car, he drove me home and got out and walked me inside. I was lucky enough that my dad wasn't there or Paul, it was just us and I finally found enough strength to make myself talk. "Who was that? Why did he do it? Why didn't you tell me? Why did he lie to me? I thought I was his imprint? He literally just asked me out and used your accident as an excuse for why he was ignoring me for so long!" Embry really couldn't give me the answers I was seeking, but he did stay there with me until I cried myself to sleep.**

 **I woke up and it was two in the morning, my mind was still shattered by what I seen earlier and I could still feel the pain. It almost felt like someone was taking a knife and stabbing it through my chest. I felt like I couldn't breathe, like I was drowning under water fighting for air. It just hurt so much I couldn't handle it. We was only dating for one day, but we spent our childhoods working up to have a relationship that obviously never worked like we expected it to. I heard a knock on my door and Paul opened it up, he walked over to the bed and sat on it. "I just wanted to tell you I had no idea he was doing that to you. I still don't know why he did, I know he's your imprint and you both have known that your whole lives. So I don't know why he would just throw that all away and hurt you so bad. But seeing you like this and knowing what he did to you, makes me hate him. He's suppose to be my brother, he's suppose to be my bestfriend and seeing how he hurt you... gosh it pisses me off! Just know if you need anyone you'll always have your big brother no matter what, get some rest," and he walked out. His words really got to me though, because even though I feel so alone right now, I have everyone of them and I wouldn't trade that for anything. Jared hurt me and I cant just cry and expect that to change anything, especially since I would be starting work in 8 hours. I shut my eyes and began to dream, but in my dream all I could see was what I witnessed earlier.**


	5. Links and other information

Incase people don't remember Jared; search?q=jared+from+twilight&biw=1366&bih=651&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&sqi=2&ved=0ahUKEwjt47CJg_LNAhVC3SYKHXvtBG0QsAQIGw#imgrc=i0JgjzBO0n0I_M%3A

Grace 1- search?q=lavitadimeg search?q=lavitadimeg&biw=1366&bih=651&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&sqi=2&ved=0ahUKEwiu6MPUhfLNAhWGWSYKHXiJDQ0Q_AUIBygC#tbm=isch&q=ciaoobelllaxo+2015&imgdii=1E04KiKJdJu7dM%3A%3B1E04KiKJdJu7dM%3A%3BYAEI060x65cvdM%3A&imgrc=1E04KiKJdJu7dM%3A

 **Chapter two**

 **Grace's dinner outfit; search?q=dinner+outfits &biw=1366&bih=651&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwirrpWdvvTNAhWDPiYKHXUNCyMQ_AUIBigB#tbm=isch&q=winter+outfits&imgrc=pBo1ICPINfiGCM%3A**

 **Chapter three**

 **Grace's bedroom make over; images/search?q=winter+whole+bedroom+ideas &view=detailv2&&id=5AECD908192314757837AAEC6734D83FD560BC6E&selectedIndex=19&ccid=myPS5ui3&simid=608041295721071056&thid=OIP.M9b23d2e6e8b7f6fce9e2a359863ef401o0&ajaxhist=0**

 **Grace's bathroom; images/search?q=winter+bathroom+ideas &view=detailv2&&id=8A1FE7802B25A6572B023A65C4F83A5751A920BF&selectedIndex=31&ccid=ghgU2%2bsT&simid=607998406164415493&thid=OIP.M821814dbeb135f2d7f82ef17da485acco0&ajaxhist=0**


End file.
